legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter One: A Chance Encounter in the South Pole
"I know you're hiding him!!" Prince Zuko shouted as he sent another huge fireball towards the Water Tribe villagers. He claimed to have been looking for the Avatar, the person said to be the master of all four elements. Why he was looking for him was anyone's guess. When he wasn't getting the answers he wanted, he prepared another fireball, this time actually intending to strike someone. Before he got the chance, however, a bright light shined before them all and soon a young man fell from it and landed head first in the snow. Katara and Sokka looked on in both curiosity and mild suspicion. Who was this guy? And why was he dressed in such weird looking clothes? "Who are you?" Zuko asked in a threatening tone, "Are you the Avatar?" It was a couple seconds before the boy responded before he pulled his head out of the snow and yelled as if he was in extreme pain. "HOLY DAMN THAT SH#T'S COLD!!" he shouted, "Why didn't Aria warn me about this?! When I see her again I swear I'm gonna--!" Before he could finish his rant, however, he looked around and realized that this was not the ideal time or setting to start ranting about the cold, in spite of the fact that nobody gave him the proper gear for this journey. They said they were going to leave him on his own for the most part. This is probably what they meant. He got up, wiped the snow off of his person and looked to the Water Tribe then to the Firebenders to try to determine friend from foe. The Water Tribe didn't appear threatening while he definitely didn't like the vibe that the dude with the massive scar was bringing. "Katara!" shouted a voice. All heads turned to a young boy that looked like a monk with arrow-like tattoos. He also carried a strange pole. Frankie looked at him with only mild curiosity then refocused back to the Scar Guy. "You there!" he started as he pointed at him, "Are you the bad guy I'm supposed to fight? I'm kinda new to this whole save the day thing so I don't wanna end up fighting someone who may be a good guy in spite of the fact that he looks like kind of a d-bag. So can you help me clear the air?" Everyone looked at Frankie like he was the biggest idiot in the world. Zuko decided not to waste any time and shot a fire ball right at his face. Frankie fell back as he grasped his face in pain. Aang turned and looked at Zuko with anger as he sent a large air wave with his pole, which knocked the Fire Nation prince into the side of his ship. "You wanna fight the Avatar?! Well I'm right here jerk!!" "Aang? The Avatar?" Katara asked out loud. "No way," Sokka said in awe. It was already amazing to figure out that Aang was an Airbender, mainly due to the fact that they were all supposed to be extinct, but this was on a whole other level. Zuko got back up and got into a fighting stance. The two combatants circled each other like wolves about to tear each other apart with pure malice in their eyes. "For so long, I've prepared for this moment," Zuko said, "Training, meditating. You're just a child!" "Well you're just a teenager!" Aang retorted. "AND A COMPLETE DOUCHEBAG!!!" All eyes turned back to Frankie, whose face was surprisingly unscathed minus a couple minor burns and an extremely pissed off look in his eyes. Soon a red aura surrounded him as his eyes glowed red. He charged at break-neck speeds and punched Zuko straight in his face, sending him flying right into hi ship again. Frankie then pumped his fist into the air. "HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! Take that, sucka!!" "Okay," Aang said, trying to shake his head of what he just saw, "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?!" "Who? Me?" Frankie asked as he turned to face them, "My name is Frankie!! The Champion of the Goddess Aria and the most badass guy you'll meet in this life or any other! Nice to meet ya!" "Frankie?" Katara asked, "I've never heard of anyone like that." "Makes sense," Frankie replied, "As I'm not from here, I'll explain it all later. For right now, let me give ol' Scarface a taste of his own medicine!" "Rrrrraaaaagggghhhh!!!" Suddenly a large column of flame shot from the ship as Zuko stepped back outside, looking downright furious. It wasn't long, however, before Frankie noticed something was changing. His fires took on a slightly darker crimson color and his eyes began to glow red. "You have insulted me long enough!" he said in a sinister tone, "No I will rip you all apart!! None shall be spared!!" What's up with him? Frankie thought, I feel something incredibly dark coming from that guy. It wasn't there a second ago, that's for sure. Could this be that dark power Aria was talking about? Frankie then turned to Aang, who got in a fighting stance but now had a worried expression on his face. Frankie couldn't blame him entirely, but he knew they both had to get their heads in the game if they wanted to survive this. "Hey, kid!" Frankie said, "You scared?" "What? No!" Aang said defensively, "I'm not gonna run away from this jerk!" "Good to hear," Frankie replied as he got into a boxing stance. Deep down, he was actually the scared one. He had little to no combat experience. Sure that punch was awesome, though he had no idea where that power came from. Not to mention he survived a fireball to the face. Maybe being turned into a Saiyan increased his durability. It would certainly also explain that quick surge of power. For now Frankie watched as Zuko slowly walked towards them with a wicked smile on his face and a look of bloodlust in his glowing red eyes. Deciding to take the initiative, Frankie charged forward and threw a left straight punch at the Fire Nation prince. When it made contact, however, it felt like Frankie had hit a brick wall. He recoiled his hand back. "Ooowwwwww!! What the hell?!" "What's wrong?" Zuko asked with venom dripping from his voice, "Surely that wasn't all you had. You were talking so big earlier." "Believe me, I've got plenty of power for you Scarface!!" Frankie said, pointing at him in defiance, "Speaking of which, should I do your other eye? Seriously, because that big one on your left is starting to get distracting!" Sokka, in spite of the situation, snickered a little at Frankie's comment but otherwise remained quiet. Katara felt fear creep into her heart. Yet for some reason, she felt something inside of her that urged her to step forward. While her mind protested, she stepped forward and made a few waving gestures with her hands and summoned a large orb of water from nearby. Frankie looked on in awe at how awesome that ability was while Aang had a look of worry. "Katara please stay back!" he protested, "This isn't your fight--!" "Aang," Katara said in a low tone, "this became my fight the moment this coward decided to invade my home and threaten my people. I will never turn my back on people who need me!!" "Hell yeah!" Frankie said as he pumped his fist, his resolve returning, "Let's show old Scarface what happens when he picks on the little guy!!" Sokka, being the ever protective big brother that he was, grabbed his club and boomerang and stepped up as well. "You wish to fight me as well peasant?" Zuko asked in a mocking tone, "After I humiliated you earlier?" "Shut up, Scarface!!" Sokka shouted, "You mess with a Water Tribe warrior and you're gonna have my club shoved down your throat!" he then turned to his comrades, "Let's do this, guys!" Frankie felt his resolve strengthen even further. He was so excited he almost didn't notice the red aura around him grow. The power welling up within him felt amazing and not like anything he ever felt before. Yes! We can do this!! '' 'To be continued...''' Category:Rengoku18 Category:A League Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts